


My twenty-fifth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [25]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo y Tadayoshi se sientan frente a frente y hablan de todo lo que el otro le hace sentir, y entre besos y caricias llegan a la conclusión de que ya no pueden vivir uno sin el otro. </p><p><span class="u">Día 25</span>: Tímido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My twenty-fifth day with you

Los dos estaban sentados sobre la cama, alrededor de un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, se sonreían.

— Parecemos un par de críos de secundaria a punto de hacerlo por primera vez, ¿no? —Preguntó Ryo, a lo cual, Tadayoshi simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

— Por mi parte, yo siempre me siento así cuando estoy cerca de ti.

— Lo sé — Dijo el aludido, con una sonrisa —. Yo también siento eso.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes?

— Unos terribles deseos de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sólo nosotros dos, y que nos importe un carajo el qué dirán y ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos?

— ¿Eh?

— Vayámonos una semana, los dos solos, a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca.

— Tendríamos que ir a un lugar como… Argentina, no sé…

— ¿Y eso dónde queda?

— Queda en… Eh… ¿La India?

— No me suena que quede en la India…

— Tampoco es tan relevante en este momento, ¿no?

— Lo siento, tienes razón. Estaba diciendo…

— Sí. Que nos escapemos.

— Pero… Tendríamos que dar aviso a la agencia, y a nuestros amigos, y a nuestra familia, para que no se preocu…

En cuestión de segundos, Ryo se acercó a su pareja y lo besó con ternura, sosteniendo su nuca entre una de sus palmas.

— Si nos escapamos, no le tenemos que avisar a nadie… Creo. Sino no sería una escapada…

— Supongo que tienes razón — Reconoció el rubio, abrazándolo.

— ¿Estás cómodo? — Le preguntó Ryo, viendo su cuerpo medio encorvado hacia adelante y sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

— Para nada — Respondió el aludido, mirándolo fugazmente y sacándole la lengua. El morocho se sonrió y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Lentamente, quizás como nunca lo había hecho, besó sus labios, atrayéndolo poco a poco hacia el colchón —. Ryo-chan — Gimió Tadayoshi, encargándose el aludido de sus cabellos de mal modo.

— ¿No trajiste nada para apartar eso de tu rostro? — Le preguntó el mayor.

— Ah, sí. Espera — Respondió Tadayoshi, levantándose de la cama para sacar algo de su mochila —. Ya está.

Cuando lo vio, Ryo no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

— ¿En serio esperas que me excite con eso ahí? — Le preguntó, antes de volver a estallar en risas, llegando incluso a agarrarse el estómago con ambas manos.

— Es esto o me lo saco…

— No. Ya. Eso a cualquier otra cosa — Declaró su pareja, sentándose correctamente, sin poder evitar sonreírle.

— Sin risas — Le pidió Tadayoshi, apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Ryo puso ambas palmas abiertas a la altura de su pecho y negó con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto…, plumerito — Agregó, palmeando la maraña de cabello que el menor llevaba atado sobre la cabeza.

— Ryo-chan…

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me comporto! — Vociferó, sin perder su sonrisa. Tadayoshi se sentó a su lado y lo besó. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pero de alguna forma u otra estaban unidos, al menos con ese beso. Sus labios se separaron para tomar aire, del mismo modo en que sus párpados se abrieron momentáneamente para darse cuenta que el ser que más amaban era quien estaba entregándoles tan dulce gesto. Ambos sonrieron, avergonzados por corresponderse hasta las sonrisas —. Tacchon…, te amo — Gimió Ryo, acariciando sus facciones.

— Yo también — Le dijo el aludido, ya acostado sobre el colchón.

— Desde que empezamos a salir… me di cuenta que no podría concebir una vida sin que tú estés a mi lado.

— Ryo-chan — Ambos al borde del llanto, Tadayoshi agarró una de las manos del morocho para acercarlo a él y abrazarlo con fuerza —. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo jamás me separaría de ti… Nunca. ¿Sabes el tiempo que deseé que estemos así?

— ¿En nuestra casa?

— Sí… Adónde sea. El lugar no importa si tú no estás conmigo.

— ¿Puedo hacerle el amor, Nishikido-san?

— ¿Nishikido-san…?

— Sabes que si por mí fuera, nos casaríamos ahora mismo — Reconoció.

— Nishikido-san… Suena bien… Nishikido… Tadayoshi — El rubio lo miró y le sonrió —… No… En realidad, suena raro…

— ¿Prefieres quedarte con tu apellido?

— Por lo menos pega un poco más con mi nombre… También podría ser un Okura Ryo.

— Tienes razón. Fue una mala idea. Quedémonos con nuestros apellidos cuando nos casemos.

— De acuerdo — Accedió Tadayoshi, sonriendo —. ¿Nishikido-san…?

— ¿Sí…, Okura-kun?

— Ahora, ¿podemos hacerlo?

— No hacía falta que me lo dijeras — Reconoció el aludido, besando luego sus labios —. Bienvenido a casa, Tacchon…

— Gracias, Ryo-chan — Susurró el aludido, sintiendo las manos de Ryo desabrochando de a poco los botones de su camisa. Tadayoshi coló una de sus manos debajo de la ropa de Ryo para poder acariciar su espalda.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le preguntó el morocho, sonriendo, en parte, por las cosquillas que le generaban las caricias de su pareja.

— Eh… ¿Te estoy acariciando?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero hacerlo.

Ryo lo besó y entrelazó su mano a la que antes había estado sobre su cintura. Dejó que el tiempo pasara lo más lento posible, una vez más, deseaba mantener aquel recuerdo en su memoria, aquel arreglo secreto que habían hecho entre ellos, profesándose un amor eterno. Poder sentir el cuerpo de su amante en el mismo estado que el suyo, tan necesitado del cuerpo ajeno, de la única persona que le hacía sentir mil cosas diferentes en un mismo momento, lo hacía pleno. Sentir todo lo que sólo Tadayoshi podía hacerle sentir, ver una faceta suya que era misteriosa y desconocida por el resto de las personas. Quería estar con él para siempre, sin nada que los separe, sólo así, amándose.


End file.
